


Tale of A Nobody: Remixed 358/2 Days

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Tale of A Keybarer [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beast's Castle, Canon - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Canon-Typical Violence, Disney Multiverse, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Non-Chronological, Olympus Coliseum, POV Original Character, Pride Lands, Random Encounters, Some Humor, Twilight Town, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOAN with a different twist. Learn the story of Aryon's Nobody Ryon, a young being whom awakened in darkness finding himself a member of the Organization coming into the group as Number XVI. Like his Somebody Ryon has great conflictions of who's side he's really on. Can he fight for what he knows is right, or will the Organization destroy his entire belief system?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Member

Something had happened. He didn’t know what but something had happened to cause all of this. More Darkness. You would think Ryon would be frightened but he was far from fear.

Waves crashed steadily against the shore line as he continued walking. A large, pale full moon glistened in the darkened sky-casting a glow over the dark ocean surface. When he squinted his eyes he could see that of a person sitting on a rock. They wore a black cloak which covered their head.

The black hole of the head turned causing hairs to stand on the back of Ryon’s neck.

“Who…Are you?” Ryon demanded in a whisper.

“My name is of no importance,” the man spoke reminding Ryon of the throaty chuckle he heard. “You will make good use for them.”

“Them? What do you-?”

He feels another presence. A strong, gloved hand clasps Ryon’s shoulder that caused him to stumble forward.

“Whoops! Sorry kiddo: Guess I forgot my own strength.” Another cloaked man spoke beside Ryon wearing the same cloak as the other man’s. His voice laced with an eternal sarcasm. “Man oh man…this is gonna be a challenge.”

Ryon turned to speak more to the other man yet he was already gone. A dark corridor soon appeared.

“Alright break time’s over Spike. Come on, let’s get going.” He tossed a dark cloak similar to his over to Ryon whom caught it clumsily in his hands. “Wouldn’t want the darkness getting a hold of you. That would be such a travesty.”

The man chuckles as Ryon puts the cloak on. He gives Ryon a shove, playful or not the young man did not understand edging him closer towards the portal. Once they were inside did the portal finally close.

**~---------~**

Part of him wanted to just get up and run the hell out of there. Yet, the more logical part of his mind tells him to sit down knowing that would be a fatal mistake if he made such attempt. “Not too long ago we have just welcomed two others into our organization. Now it seems we will be doing the same for another,” The deep, ominous voice rumbled throughout the room spoke.

It belonged to Xemnas. Leader of a group known as Organization XIII.

Ryon tries not to look away when Xemnas’s calculating amber eyes meet with his chocolate brown orbs, but, finds his gaze shifting to the floor finding his shoes suddenly interesting.

“Would you kindly remove your hood for a proper introduction?”

The young man does as he is asked. The fabric lifted of his face which shows that of a young man. He lifts his eyes around the room and makes an attempt to feign his worry when some of the members hold smug smiles on each of their faces. Running a hand through his messy dark blue hair.

“Welcome, number XVI…Ryon.”

Looking to his right he sees a boy with brown/blond hair and warm blue eyes. His smile shows the least of hidden intentions. It’s good-natured.

“Let us all make our newest member nice and comfortable.” Xemnas requested.

After the introduction had ended Ryon took note of his surroundings of the Grey Area. Multiple couches were set about with a large coffee table in the center.

“Welcome to the team buddy!” A hand slapped against his back. The voice belonged to a young male with cyan colored eyes and blond hair styled in a mullet. “Man, the Organization just keeps on growing! Three members in a month: That’s a new record!”

“Uh….”

“Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Demyx: Really looking forward to working with ya!” He shook Ryon’s hand at a rapid pace.

“Demyx…” Ryon smiled faintly. For some reason the name really fit him. “Nice to meet you. Can’t wait to work with you either.”

“So what’s your story?” Demyx questioned leaning against the wall. Almost everyone in the Organization had a story as to how they got in.

A thoughtful frown crossed his face. Shaking his head. “I’m not sure,” he spoke softly. “Sorry.”

Demyx opened his mouth to question when Saix approached them. “Demyx,” he glowered down at the shorter of the two. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? We don’t want you scaring off our newest member.”

Rolling his cyan blue eyes, The Melodious Nocturne gave Ryon a wave brushing past Saix.

"Regardless of how new you are; your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out."

Ryon nodded. Shuddering inwardly. Such a hard faced man. He hoped he didn’t have to work with him anytime soon. "Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test,” Saix continued. “Roxas, one of our early members shall be your mentor.”

“Early member?” Ryon blinked, tilting his head. “Why not someone like Demyx or the others?”

“Demyx is an incompetent fool. Couldn’t be a mentor to save his own soul as unteachable he himself is,” For some reason that wanted to make Ryon snarl. Yet he decides to keep any such emotion to himself not wanting to anger Saix. “Xemnas and I figured you will have a better understanding being with another closest to your age or what age you were.

You should consider yourself grateful.”

“U-Understood sir. I am…very grateful.”

Saix smirks. Nodding in approval at his obedience taking off when Roxas came into view shortly.

“Oh!” Roxas smiled. “You’re Ryon right? I’m Roxas, pretty strange though huh? Would’ve thought you’d be with someone else. I’ve only been here a week.”

Ryon nodded. “Yeah it is strange. I was kinda hoping it’d be Demyx honestly. Xigbar seems pretty cool to.”

A laugh sounded from Roxas. Patting Ryon once on his left shoulder. “Demyx is pretty fun to be around. And Xigbar’s alright. You all set then?”

“Yes sir.”

Roxas chuckles at his mock of a salute opening a portal to darkness soon leaving the Grey Area. “So what do we do on mission’s sensei?” Ryon joked with the last bit. Putting his hands behind his head.

"Well... I think it'd be better to just dive right into the action. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I learned from the best... well, the best I could get. You have to remember to be aware of what's going on. That's what my mentor, Axel, taught me."

Ryon understood.

“Since this is your first time out it should be pretty simple.” Roxas began again. They arrived in an Underground Concourse in a world called Twilight Town. The air vents above released some noise making it sound as if someone had been moaning. "I placed a chest somewhere in this area, and I want you to find it."

“A treasure hunt huh? That should be a no-brainer.”

Roxas nodded, keeping up with his companion as Ryon began his first mission. Going another flight of stairs, he paused for but a moment noting the black and white X blocking one of the passages.

“Eh? What’s that Roxas?”

"They're barricades. It means you're not supposed to go down there. The Organization believes putting these up will help us stay focused while on our missions." Roxas said. "That's the gist of it, anyways. It's either that or to keep us out of trouble. I'd rather not try and find out. Seeing that X gives me the chills."

Finally, after reaching a dead end Ryon discovered the gold and burgundy chest waiting for him.

“Hey that was pretty quick: Nice work Ryon!” Roxas congratulated him. But Ryon only stared at it making him arch a brow. “Huh? You aren’t going to open it?”

“What for?”

"You see chests have stuff inside them. If you find one, you should open it and see what's inside." Roxas said with a chuckle.

Tapping the top of the chest once it opened revealing a small white flask with a green liquid inside.

“That’s a potion. It replenishes your strength: Really comes in handy when you’re in a bind.” Roxas explained. “Mission complete! Again that was really nice work.”

Ryon couldn’t help but feel a little prideful about this. Yet he had a feeling the others weren’t going to be quite like this. “Well it’s only my first mission. I think the others are going to be quite as easy like this one was.” He grimaced at the thought.

“Heh. Yeah you’re right on that…they do get tougher along the way.”

A portal to darkness is summoned. Ryon, stretching his arms above his head assumed that they were to head back only to be halted by Roxas.

The other Nobody arched a teasing brow. “You’re going back to the castle?”

Ryon shrugged one shoulder. Tilting his head. “Uh yeah. Isn’t that what we do when a mission’s done?”

Another laugh sounded from Roxas. Ryon feeling a strange sensation. It was such a nice sound. So soft and real. Not at all like Saix’s menacing chuckle. “Even though we’re Nobodies we still deserve a treat. C’mon!”

**~______________~**

They were SO high up. Ryon’s eyes widened, not daring to take one step forward only doing so when Roxas encouraged him that he would be safe. Heights were not his thing clearly. Just one slip and SPLAT! The end. No story. Finnito. You get the picture.

"Roxas, you're late!"

He lifted his head at the sound of another male’s voice. “Sorry! I was helping Ryon on his mission.”

Another Nobody beside Axel, one with light green hair shook his head. It was neat and trimmed compared to the red haired male’s messy style. “Saix actually gave you a task?”

“Gee thanks.” Roxas rolled his eyes. Glancing behind over his shoulder he smiles at a curious Ryon. “Oh: Ryon these are my friends. This is Axel and Taliax.”

“Welcome to the squad.” Taliax gives him a friendly clap on the back.

"Welcome to the rest of your nonexistence."

Roxas and Taliax give Axel a scolding look shooting an apologetic one towards Ryon. Ryon simply smiled, an assurance that he was not offended.

Soon after Axel passed three light blue ice cream bars for him, Roxas and Ryon handing one light green bar to Taliax. Ryon stares at his concoction while the others chewed with delight on theirs. “What flavor is this?”

“A really nasty one.” Taliax commented, snickering when Axel nudges him in the ribs rolling his jade green eyes.

“Hush you. Anyway it’s sea-salt! Just give it a try.” He encourages with a grin.

Ryon stared a moment longer, finally tasting it with his tongue. At first he thought it was sweet. But then that’s when the saltiness kicked in puckering his lips. “It’s…sweet? No wait. Salty?”

“Told you. It’s gross isn’t it?”

“Ah just suck on your peppermint.”

Roxas and Ryon burst into a giggling fit at Axel and Taliax’s banter. It’s not long before they joined in on the laughter.

 

 

_And that was my first day as a member of the Organization. But I still don’t understand what my purpose here is. Why do I exist? Do I really belong with them?_


	2. Introductions

The next day another member was to be assigned to Ryon. Anxiety was still present. Cringing inwardly at fourteen pairs of eyes on him. He hated having the spotlight on him. Trying not to fidget.

“Roxas did splendid with Ryon,” Xemnas began. “But he needs to be familiar with the rest of you. So, one of you will be with him throughout his training.”

Luxord and Xaldin declined the offer. Having no knowledge of being a mentor and preferred to work alone. Vexen was the first to try and accept but ultimately shot down by Marluxia. Claiming he was too much of a ‘mad scientist’ to work with him. Demyx had wanted to take up the task surprising some of them, but slumped his shoulders being told he was to irresponsible and ‘quirky’ for a task such as this.

Taliax raised his arm next. “Just give the kid to me. I’ll show him the ropes. Seems like a pretty hard worker to.”

Saix gave him a cold stare. Ryon had no idea how Taliax didn’t flinch at his eyes. “You’re already mentoring Roxas, Taliax. Besides aren’t you teamed up with Axel?”

Taliax narrowed his eyes. Muttering something under his breath. Looking from him, to Axel, then back to Saix, Ryon suspected something had happened between the group. But what he didn’t know. None of them (well except the founders that is) knew of their history.

“Well it would seem I’m the only one capable of training the boy,” Marluxia stated with pride. One leg propped over the other.

Vexen sneered in his direction. “Oh please, Marluxia. You’ll just make the boy go mad with power. As if one power hungry neophyte as yourself is bad enough. Two would be a nightmare.”

“Better mad with power than a mad scientist.”

“I only _experiment_ damn it!” Vexen declared. Slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne.

“SILENCE!” Xemnas spoke like that of a general. Shutting Marluxia and Vexen up instantly. “Lexaeus nor Zexion have not spoken if you have not noticed.”

“We’ll teach the boy.”

Lexaeus announced. Zexion closes the Lexicon he had been reading. All of the Organization members shifted their gaze to numbers V and VI “Since we’re clearly the only ones capable of teaching him,” Zexion mockingly repeats a sneering Marluxia’s words. “Because as Vexen stated Marluxia. Ryon wouldn’t last a minute under your influences.”

Marluxia snarled. Glaring viciously at Zexion. “Ha!” Larxene snickered. “Well, well, well. This really ISN’T going to be such a bore after all.”

“He’s got you there Marluxia (Mar-Luck-See Ya.).” Xigbar grinned. Once again he doesn’t pronounce Marluxia’s name right. Again. And he knows damn well what it really is. He just likes getting the pink haired Nobody riled up.

“Either use my name right, Xigbar or don’t use it at all.” Marluxia hissed.

Lexaeus and Zexion disappeared reappearing where Ryon had been. “Greetings, Ryon. I’m Zexion. And this is Lexaeus,” the bigger of the two nodded down at Ryon yet there was a certain softness in Lexaeus’s eyes. “Come now. We’ll make you familiar to your new home. Try not to dawdle.”

“O-Of course.”

He glanced briefly behind to see Roxas waving when he left. Giving one in return.

As soon as they had gone a soft sigh escaped Roxas’s lips. “Is something wrong, Roxas?” Xion asked. Frowning in thought.

He shook his head. “Nah. I’m fine…I think.”

“Upset that your little boyfriend’s not going to be working with you for a while?”

He tossed a scowling look at Larxene pursing his lips in a thin line. Not responding to her mockery knowing it didn’t do any good to do so.

_Why does she have to be such a witch?_

_~ **Proof of Existence~**_

The room his ‘mentors’ had led him to reminded Ryon that of a graveyard. ‘Creepy’ was the only fitting definition he could come up with. Fifteen tombstones resembling Keyholes greeted the newest Nobody, all lit up and glowing. Epitaphs were titles and markers. Xemnas’s grave was the Altar of Naught.

“This is ‘Proof of Existence,” Lexaeus explained. “It’s a very important place in our Organization.”

“Hence the name,” Zexion nodded. “Ah. And here we are at yours.”

With reluctance Ryon followed his two mentors towards his ‘grave’. His grave however had no weapon designed on it like the others. Only his title ‘Key of Sorrow’. _Well that’s a ‘cheerful’ title_ he tilted his head at the sight. “Um. I don’t have a weapon like you guys do?” It was a question and a statement.

Zexion looked up at Lexaeus with a faint smile. Honored that they were some of the few, besides Roxas of course and Saix who were able to hear him speak. It wasn’t rough or deep. Smooth. Confident. Yet also a hint of unsureness about him. “I’m afraid we don’t know your weapon.” He said looking back. “Do you have one?”

Ryon shook his head. “I have magic…I guess. That’s about it though.”

Lexaeus nodded thoughtfully. “I guess we’ll have to sort that out eventually.” Hearing his voice and seeing his face finally was an accomplishment.

**~Havoc’s Divide~**

“Do you know the rules?”

Tall cards towered above the trio. Out of panic, Ryon summoned a small Blizzard orb only to be halted by Lexaeus. “Calm down Ryon. It’s only number X,” Zexion stated. Finally releasing his grip when the Nobody calmed himself. “Luxord your games will never catch me by surprise.”

“Then you know how to play the game correctly.”

Luxord noticed Ryon slink behind Lexaeus almost immediately at the sight of him. “Number XVI…Ryon is it? ‘Key of Sorrow’?”

“You’re correct,” Zexion respond. “We’re helping him become familiar with our ‘home’. Introducing him to the others.”

“I see,” Luxord replied. “My dear boy. I am Luxord: The Gambler of Fate,” Zexion rolled his eyes at the man’s self-proclaimed title. Lexaeus merely shook his head. Holding almost no emotion what so ever. “Tell me Ryon would you like to witness an extrodinary game of cards?”

Ryon gives a polite smile. _He seems okay…not like Saix at least or Marluxia_ “I’m sorry but we really should get going. I would like to get to know the others. Not enough time.”

Luxord clicks his tongue shaking his head looking up at Lexaeus. “You know I’m capable of controlling time. I can see the boy’s curious.”

“Um that’s alright. Really. Maybe later?” His eyes shining at the thought of just what Luxord could do. He’s never seen anyone quite the likes of him before. Able to master time or controlling cards using them for battle.

“Hm very well. Ta-Ta: Enjoy your membership.”

With that they carried on to their next person…or non- existent being I should say.

**~Twilight’s View~**

“Now that was Luxord you just met. You already know of Saix, Roxas, Axel and Taliax right?”

“Yeah.” Ryon nodded, remembering and cringing just at the mention of the Lunar Divider. “Saix really terrifies me.” His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the back of Ryon’s mind. Bright as the moon. Feeling an equally terrifying power and dominant aura around Saix just by his first meeting with him.

Lexaeus chuckles softly. Patting him once on the shoulder. “Saix scares everyone to tell you the truth.”

“Even you guys?”

Zexion nodded wincing himself even. The guy was a bloody nutcase. Especially during his ‘Moon Phases’. “Zexion! Lexaeus!”

The sound of another’s voice caught their attention. Vexen panted softly as he came around the corner. “What is it Vexen?” Zexion asked the one known as ‘The Chilly Academic’. “Lexaeus and I are in the middle of giving Ryon a grand tour of our castle.”

“Hm. I see…Well you’ll find Demyx in ‘The Hall of Empty Melodies’ playing that Sitar of his no doubt.” Vexen’s eye twitched just at the mention while Zexion scoffed. He actually quite enjoyed the instrument unlike most of the other members. “I’ve no idea where Xigbar and Xaldin are…Taliax is most likely on a mission with Axel. But whatever you do keep him away from that nymph Larxene.

She’s just as power hungry and devious as Marluxia. Roxas and Xion are most likely located in Twilight Town with Axel and Taliax.”

Shortly after their introductions Ryon gave his thanks to Lexaeus and Zexion, saying good-bye to Vexen and headed off towards the Hall of Empty Melodies where Demyx was located.

**~Hall of Empty Melodies~**

Demyx was truly an interesting individual Ryon came to the conclusion. “That instrument…” Ryon mused out loud. “That’s a Sitar right?”

A playful grin etched along his face. Again like with Roxas it didn’t hold any devious intentions like some of the others. It was, if not anything else, completely innocent. “That’s right. Glad to meet someone other than Zex who has taste in music. Ah! It doesn’t just play music though. Wanna know what I mean?”

Ryon’s eyes widened. First Luxord and that card thing he’s got going on, now an instrument with an ability? “Yes! I-I mean,” a clearing of his throat. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Then back up a bit yeah?”

Ryon complied.

Demyx’s fingers began strumming professionally over his Sitar. At first nothing happened. But then…

“Dance water dance!”

Water began to bubble and form beneath Demyx’s feet. Ryon’s jaws slacked open as clones were created right before his very eyes gliding with grace across the floor. “Oh my God! This…This is…”

“HEADS UP!”

Lasers shot at each water clone. Demyx ordered Ryon to cover his head and crouch down making haste doing so. Hanging up in the air they found it to be Xigbar. Upside down with his gunarrows lowered, smoke billowing out from the tips and a grin etched along his face.

“Whoo! Looks like this old timer’s still got it.” Xigbar exclaimed. Clearly jovial.

“Aw Xig! I was just gonna show the new guy something cool.” Demyx huffed out, asking Ryon if he was alright.

“Pfft! As if. I’m just that good,” he appeared next to Ryon startling the other just a bit. “Name’s Xigbar. Nice to see another kiddo around.”

Ryon merely waved.

“Will you two shut up with that racket?!”

Two out of the three cowered in fear at the sight of Larxene glowering down at them. She jumped from her spot on one of the upper rooms landing before the trio. “You must be Ryon? I’m Larxene.”

“Hey…” Ryon greeted with caution.

A dark portal opened up. The quartet glanced at the sight of Number III, Xaldin making his appearance. He sighted Ryon standing beside Xigbar. “You must be Ryon. Xaldin.” He placed his hands behind his back as Ryon nodded.

“Have you met everyone else Ryon?” Larxene asked.

“I think so…I haven’t spoken to Taliax yet though. Or Xion.”

“Is that what they go into Twilight Town for?” Xaldin asked. Ryon doesn’t know how to respond gulping hard. “Don’t fret. You aren’t in any trouble.” Another portal opened itself upon Xaldin’s command. Giving Ryon a nod. “Go.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

**Twilight Town**

Twilight Town. It’s soft, lazy afternoon tune filled Ryon’s ears as he slinked along. He passed by the Sandlot where a group of people were. Quite a large group but none of the others were around. His journey eventually resulted with him arriving at the Central Station. Rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced up at the Clock Tower.

_Has to be. This is the only place I haven’t looked yet_

Climbing up the long, spiraling flights of stairs he’s reached his destination. Axel, Taliax, Roxas and Xion were sitting on the ledge eating their ice cream. A smile instantly crossed his face when Roxas gave him a wave of acknowledgement.

“Oh hey Ryon! We’re right here.”

Ryon lifted his hand up making his way over. Taliax looked a little down today he noticed, thanking Roxas for handing him his ice cream. A flavor he actually liked-raspberry. “Something the matter Taliax?” He asked softly.

“…Oh.” The green haired Nobody lifts his head, flashing him a grin. “Nah. I’m fine. How’d your day go?”

“Really nice actually.” The way Axel glanced at the other however he had a gut feeling something was off. But not wanting to pressure he leaves it be for now. “I met the other members. So far I really like Zexion, Lexaeus, Demyx and Xigbar.”

Xion smiled. Brushing away a strand of her hair. “Same here. Oh! I’m Xion by the way. Nice to meet you Ryon.”

“Nice to meet you to.”

Roxas and Ryon ended up having a contest on ‘Who can get a brain freeze faster?’. The result had been a tie and two Nobodies who were sure to have massive headaches later in the day but it got a laugh out of Xion at least. Axel and Taliax quietly talked among one another. Ryon swore he saw Axel place his hand over the other’s, only to have Taliax pull his away.

 _Okay what’s up with you guys?_ He wanted to ask but keeps his mouth shut. Not wanting to intrude on their personal lives as tempting as it was.

“The sunset’s forever in this town.” Roxas explained to a perplexed Ryon. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yeah…It really is.”

“I guess we should get going guys,” Axel stood up. Glancing down at Taliax who looked clearly distraught or conflicted with something. “Taliax…Are you coming or staying?”

Blinking his eyes, Taliax nodded. Grinning faintly at his friends. "Yeah...Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind is all."

 Roxas and Ryon looked with concerned expressions. But followed after into the dark portal Axel opened.

**~Lounge~**

Roxas and Ryon proceeded back to their rooms for the evening hours. Ten o’clock curfew. “You think you’re ready for our mission tomorrow?”

“I think so. So far I’ve got three great teachers on me.”

Roxas actually grins at this. Feeling his face flush yet is humble all the same. “I’m no teacher but that makes me feel good.”

Ryon chuckles, opening the door to his room. “Funny considering we can’t feel anything. Well goodnight Roxas.”

“G’night Ryon.”

Somewhere in the hall they heard Demyx making mock kissing sounds in his room and Zexion’s voice from his room telling him to knock it off.

A weary sigh escaped Roxas’s lips. Shaking his head. He did think one thing however. Ryon truly was going to make his days here quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: It feels so good knowing how to battle Xemnas properly now heh. Struggled with that part since the game first game out *mostly with Riku .___.* have a lot more experience with this series now fortunately, surprised still how much you actually did have to strategize through most of them.


	3. Keyblade

After his training with Zexion and Lexaeus ended, Ryon had been given his very first real mission assignment. “A mission eh?” Ryon arches a brow tilting his head.

Saix nodded. When Ryon looks closer at him he cannot help but notice a bruise on his cheek. The left side just below where his eyelid was. Ryon frowned inwardly. His mind flashing back to how scared Taliax looked yesterday at the Clock Tower. “You are correct. I’m only following our Superior’s orders. He told me to send you and Roxas on a mission together.”

As if his training had been a grueling course enough. Now he was to be out there in the working field?

But if Zexion and Lexaeus had confidence he was more than capable perhaps he was over-thinking things. His ears also perked at the thought of working with Roxas. Trying to feign his excitement. “Understood sir.”

Shortly after the duo arrive at the Station Plaza.

"Okay, so we have to find a Guardian?" Roxas folded his arms across his chest.

Ryon gave a nod. “Yeah I guess so.”

Proceeding through both had a feeling that everything was calm.

Far too calm.

“I don’t like the feeling of this,” Ryon shook his head. “Can you feel it to Roxas?”

“Oh yeah…usually get this when Heartless are near. Be ready for anything Ryon.”

Sure enough as they made their way into the Tram Com Heartless appeared. “Gah! They’re here!” Ryon alerted his companion.

“Get ready to rumble Ryon!” Roxas summoned his Keyblade diving right into the fight striking away at the Heartless. Ryon managed to cast a Blizzara spell he had learned during his training sessions, freezing one Heartless leaving Roxas to finish the creature off. He was completely memorized the way Roxas used his Keyblade. And it seemed so familiar.

A shimmering red heart was released from the last Heartless finally. “Wow…that was incredible.” Ryon said awestruck.

Dispelling his Keyblade, Roxas rubs the back of his head. “Oh that? Heh thanks. I’ve always been able to fight like that.”

Sometime later the boys returned to the upper ground. Ryon glanced around at the numerous shops in the area when he spotted a Moogle. “Oh! Well what’d ya know? A Moogle.” Rushing over to idle the small creature.

He was about to raise his hand, tempted to ruffle it’s Pom-Pom on the very top of the creature’s head only to have his wrist smacked. “Don’t even think about it!” The Moogle chastised the Nobody in a huff muttering something about annoying pom-pom ruffles.

After Synthesing, buying, trading etc whatever it is they needed they carried on their search for the creature Saix called a Guardian.

And just like that it appeared. A much larger Heartless bigger than the smaller Watchers that circled around it.

“Ryon watch out!”

He was greeted to nothing but darkness.

**~Station of Awakening~**

Down, down he floated until his feet touched the surface of a stained glass image. He was no longer in Twilight Town nor was Roxas with him. Alone. Yet he was not afraid. The people engraved on the stained glass were not ones he knew of. Three boys. A girl. A duck. And a dog. But the ones that DID manage to stand out had been a brown and blue haired boy.

Each holding weapons that were strikingly similar to Roxas. Only one was black and white. Resembling a mage staff.

“S…S….S…Sooo…..Sora. A….Ar…yon.” A strange hissing escaped his lips, holding the side of his head.

What was going on with him?

_“Power sleeps within you…If you give it form…It will give you strength.”_

Ryon gasped looking around for the source of the celestial voice echoing.

_“Destiny has chosen you.”_

Shortly after did three grey pedestals appear before him. In the middle one held a long, sharp looking sword. Power just radiating off of it. On his left was a mage staff filled with strong magical power giving one all the wisdom you can imagine. And last on his left was a shield that seemed to fit him just right to aid him in battle.

Ryon nodded slowly. Understanding finally what this was all about.

With a small breath he walked up to the mage staff. A voice whispered. _The power of the mystic-Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

“Yes.” Ryon whispered. The staff then disappears into a ball of light going into his body.

_Your path has been set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Ryon walked up to the small shield with a black and white heart decorated on the front. _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield who repels all. You give up this power?_

Ryon nods once more. The shield vanished into the same ball of light. Each of the grey pedestals began to fall apart causing the boy to panic. What the hell was going on? With fear clearly seen on his features, beginning to wonder if he made the right decisions when he then begins to fall into oblivion.

A ball of light appeared in his hand after he landed on another stained glass platform, looking down to see it was in the image of pink hearts. Ryon took a defensive stance, swiping at one with his staff that dared to strike him doing the same to another shortly after picking up a yellow and green ball that healed his wounded knee.

Ryon struggled greatly against the large, dark creature he had just run into. His blue hair matted against his forehead panting heavily trying to duck and dodge each of its attacks. “Now to end you!” He shouted, bashing away at the creature’s hand when it slammed its fist down only to have him land on his back upon impact.

“Take this!” He jumped up, slamming his Keyblade straight into the Darkside’s forehead. Darkside howled in agony, falling to its knees just as another Heartless appeared. One in the resemblance of…a clown? One side of its face black. The other white. A moon shaped tear on the right side just below its right eyelid.

“Oh give me a break already.” He groaned.

Remembering a technique Lexaeus taught him however he smirked.

The strange clown Heartless was busy charging up for a final finishing move. Running up it’s arm Aryon brought his arm back. “Let’s see how you like this one!” He hurled the Keyblade forward.

It struck the Tears of Sorrow in the eye. Dead on target.

Time seemed to have stopped. Everything had gone silent save from Ryon’s panting.

The Gathering Place had lit up in a bright light.

Once again Ryon found himself falling.

**~Twilight Town~**

Just as quickly he reached that strange world he was quickly brought back to reality. The Nobody glanced down to see his Keyblade still in his hand. “I still have it.” He whispered with wide eyes. “Ah! Roxas heads up!” The Guardian fired a laser pointed at Roxas.

He managed to shove the other out of the way, blocking the laser with his Keyblade having it bounce back defeating the Guardian.

“A-Are you alright?” Ryon panted out. Helping Roxas on his feet. “Sorry for shoving you like that.”

“Better to have scraped knees for a while than dead. Thanks for saving me.”

Ryon grinned rubbing the back of his neck. “What’re friends for right?”

**~Lounge~**

Zexion and Lexaeus were not acting like the quiet Nobodies Xigbar and Luxord knew of them to be. Lexaeus was anxiously awaiting Ryon’s return while Zexion paced around. They were surprised he hadn’t created a moat with all his pacing.

“I KNEW he wasn’t ready…Kingdom Hearts what were we thinking?”

They were behaving, to put it rather simply like parents just sending their children off to school for the first day. It was sweet yet perhaps a tad disturbing to them.

“Calm yourselves Zexion, Lexaeus.” Luxord had tried. “Why not just play a round of poker with Xigbar and I?”

Zexion’s eye twitched in annoyance. “I AM calm,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “Ryon’s…Only a newbie. Just a few days old,” he focused on Saix next. “How could you send him on a mission like this without consulting us about it first?!” He spat out. “He may not even-.”

“We’re back!”

Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Luxord and Saix looked in actual surprise. There they were. Coming out of the dark portal and not a scratch on any of them. Well aside from Roxas but Ryon appeared to be in almost perfect condition.

“You’re back?” Zexion’s tone shifted then from disbelief to genuine welcome. “You’re back. So you are.”

“How’d it go Ryon?” Lexaeus asked next. Breathing a sigh of relief.

“Fine. Well, we had a little trouble but Ryon saved my life.” Roxas admitted with a tired grin.

Xigbar rolled his one good eye. “You see? You didn’t have to worry ‘bout a thing.”

“Since you did well on this mission your next will be even more difficult.”

Ryon groaned out loud. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Slumping his shoulders and hanging his head with Roxas patting it gently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes it might be a tad OoC for Zexion and Lexaeus but I thought it would be kind of cute in a way to see them so 'worried' over Ryon's safety. *coughs* although it should be the other way around *coughs again* ahem. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next Sunday :) Ta-ta.


	4. Friends

Several members of the Organization were to go to Castle Oblivion ordered by Xemnas himself. Those selected were Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Taliax, Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus. Half of their group would be reduced. But Sora and Aryon were right where they wanted them.

Zexion, Lexaeus and Ryon stood close by the windows. A thoughtful frown crossing Ryon’s face each time they spoke to him. Not at all liking this.

“Now listen Ryon,” Zexion began first. “Lexaeus and I have been chosen to go to Castle Oblivion. We will not be here with you for some days.” Ryon gave a nod of understanding at this. Trying to hold his ‘emotions’ or things to what you would call an emotion. “However you must still continue with your studies and train your hardest. Don’t slack off.”

Zexion then created another Lexicon, watching it float right into Ryon’s opened hands. Nodding once again Ryon spoke to his teachers. “Thank you sensei’s.” He bowed. “I hope you’ll return safely.”

Lexaeus places a hand on Zexion’s shoulder. “Come Zexion. It’s time for us to leave.”

“Of course…” He looked down at Ryon one more time. “Do stay out of trouble while we’re gone. I don’t want Demyx’s ‘quirkiness’ rubbing off on you.”

“I promise I’ll train and study every day.” Ryon assured.

“Farewell Ry-.” Lexaeus was cut off. Two smaller arms wrapped around his middle startling the Tomahawk wielding Nobody for but a moment, only to chuckle softly at the actions.

“Nobodies or not,” Ryon began. Doing his best to hide his choked voice. “You two will always be somebodies to me.”

Lexaeus merely pat him on the head. Glancing at Zexion who shrugged one shoulder, gazing at the heartwarming sight. “Thank you…Ryon.” The red haired man mumbled softly.

Clutching the Lexicon close to where his heart would have been, that familiar uneasy feeling once again creeped up to the surface.

**~______________~**

The feelings were all so overwhelming. Day after day Ryon began to separate himself from the others, surprisingly enough distancing from Roxas even. Xaldin was the one to notice this change first hand during one of their missions together, thus resulting with Xemnas holding a very important meeting on the matter.

Xemnas’s amber eyes traveled to his subordinates that remained. Noting the vacant spot of Ryon. “Does anyone of you know of Number XVI’s whereabouts?”

They fell silent. Roxas lowered his gaze biting the inside of his cheek. “I tried talking to him today but, well, he zoned out on me a lot.”

Xemnas nods. Seeming to be in actual understanding. “Go fetch him then, Number XIII.”

Roxas left without a word.

He found Ryon close to the Altar of Naught, just leaning against the window. Really quite attractive almond colored eyes gazing out into nothing. A dull look. Careful not to give him a scare, Roxas places a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

When he found out Axel and Taliax were to go as well, he and Xion felt the exact same thing Ryon was feeling. It was almost torture. Just waiting and not knowing anything that was happening.

“C’mon. The meeting started.”

“…Of course.”

**~Where Nothing Gathers~**

Roxas returned promptly with his partner who’s eyes still remained downcast but present at the meeting. “Good everyone is here. Now then,” he began only to have some eyes glance at their newest member. Some showing genuine concern. Others showing distaste. “Let’s focus on our objectives the Heartless and the Nobodies.”

Xaldin spoke. “Our Prince Beast was capable of entering Hollow Bastion by following his heart. Such a strong soul would make for a lovely addition to our Kingdom Hearts. Not only that, Prince Beast could offer us a strong Heartless or Nobody.”

“I shall leave you in charge of this Number III.”

Xaldin bowed his head. A truly honorable position for the likes of him. “I shan’t fail you Superior.”

Xemnas carried on after giving Xaldin his core task. Maleficent had apparently returned he discovered, threatening the world with more Heartless. Ryon half paid attention half zoned out. Mind constantly going to more ‘what ifs’ rather than to the safe return of his mentors.

The minute the meeting had met it’s adjourned, Ryon made haste leaving the room before Roxas could ask if he wanted to spend the day with him and Xion.

**~Twilight’s View~**

Ryon was currently waiting in Twilight’s View. One of the Dusks, no doubt sent by Xemnas to keep an eye on him walked up to his side. “Go away,” he muttered. Shooing it away. “I don’t need any company from a Dusk. I’m not that desperate of loneliness.”

“Then would you like my company?”

Whirling around, Ryon’s eyes widened at the sight of Roxas. “Oh. Rox…You scared me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I wouldn’t mind.” He noticed that the Dusk was still standing around giving it a firm look. “Don’t you have a heart to steal or something? I said go.”

Nodding once the Dusk actually slinks on back to its master. Leaving the younger Nobodies be. “Somebody seems frustrated.” Roxas walked up beside him. ‘Is everything alright?’ would be more than a ridiculous question to ask. Of course Ryon wasn’t alright. The Key of Destiny received no response for some moments until the Key of Sorrows responded.

“Roxas. Um…You’re going to think this is strange. But. Do you ever get strange sensations?”

Roxas shook his head. “Depends on what you mean, Ryon.”

He holds a gloved hand to where his heart would have been. Glancing down at it. “Axel and Taliax…Do you ever feel them in _here_?”

Roxas gives a nod of truth. “Sometimes. Yeah. It’s really strong.” He remembers Taliax in fact saying almost the very same thing to him. Whenever Axel left on a mission, oh gosh Taliax would mope around for days. Snapping at anyone who wasn’t Saix or Xemnas of course that talked to him.

Well, back when he and Saix got along that is.

Ryon clenched his other hand tight at his side. “Roxas…It’s an overwhelming feeling. Just. Just who AM I? What’s my true purpose?”

A gentle, warm hand is placed on his back. The same smile he greeted Ryon with when Number XVI first arrived here. “You’re a Keybarer. Like me for one thing,” summoning his Oblivion. “You’re my best-friend second,” a small laughing sound sounded from Ryon. “And third I’ve been having the same sensations. Since I first got here. You aren’t alone, Ryon. You won’t EVER be alone.”

Ryon’s eyes lit up. Glancing at the blond haired teen. “Am I really your best-friend?”

“Of course! I-I mean…” Roxas cleared his throat. “Sure you are. You, me, Xion, Axel and Taliax. We’re not just a team. We have a really strong bond. That nothing can ever break. That no one-.”

“Okay I get it,” Ryon chuckled. “Please. Just don’t go all Yu-Gi-Oh on me yeah? Friendship, strong bonds, blah, blah, blah. But…I do still really miss Zexion and Lexaeus.”

“I understand. I feel the same for Axel and Taliax. And I’m sure eventually we’ll find out our origins like the others have with theirs.”

“I hope so.”

Roxas dispelled Oblivion summoning a portal to darkness. “Well I have a mission with Xigbar soon. See you later.”

“Oh! One more thing. How’d you and Xion change the appearance of your Keyblades?” Ryon questioned, nodding to his plain black and white blade. Roxas took out something he had in his pocket after shuffling around.

It was a small red and white mechanism of sorts. “Here ya go. It’s called a Gear. If you collect more it’ll give your Keyblade an extra boost of magic and strength. Give it a try.”

“Uh how do I attach it?”

Roxas showed him all he had to do was place it on his Keyblade’s grip part. Nothing happened for a few moments until it started to glow. It was now a blue shade mixed with white and the handle part was in the shape of a heart. Heart of The Ocean was the name.

An actual pleased grin crossed his face giving it a swing. “Heh. Nice. Thanks for showing me that Roxas.”

“Not a problem. Hope you get better. Just hang in their alright?”

If Roxas could manage to hang on without Axel and Taliax being around for a while, a newfound hope began to form that perhaps Ryon could keep holding on even without Zexion and Lexaeus being there.

_Roxas really is a great guy. How lucky am I to have met such interesting individuals? Zexion…Lexaseus-sensei…please come back safe_

 


	5. Sorrow

“Could it be they might actually have a heart?”

It was Xigbar who brought the news up at a meeting one day. Truth be told the more they watched Roxas and Ryon: Whether it is by fighting side by side or merely interacting with one another it felt he, Xemnas and the others were watching two teenagers rather than Nobodies.

They smiled. Laughed. Ryon especially enjoyed being around Zexion and Lexaeus.

When he learned they were to be sent off to Castle Oblivion his happiness had depleted. Dropped to a zero. Not even Roxas nor Xion could comfort him. Only to an extent.

There was another long pause as Xemnas glanced up at the white ceiling. “I do not know myself what lies within them. I’ve yet to learn their fate.”

“But they have come from Sora and Aryon,” Luxord remarked. “Surely they’d still be the same boys as before. Coming from those two they must hold something.”

Xemnas glanced at him. “Or they could come from nothing. Before they became something…in the end we ourselves may become nothing. Like Roxas. And young Ryon.”

Before Xigbar or Luxord could reply with something Saix emerged from a portal. Sitting with grace and elegance on his throne. “There has been word of loss at Castle Oblivion.”

The trio froze. Xemnas himself even looked nerved at such news. “And…?” He began. “You’re sure of this, Saix?”

Saix frowned. “There are no survivors…”

Xemnas’s calm and suave demeanor had become crest fallen. He clenches his fist into a tight ball. Xigbar and Luxord have no words. Only one thought.

How were they to break the news to Ryon? Or Roxas?

“Namine? What about her?” Xigbar spoke finally.

“Nowhere to be found. Just Sora. And Aryon.”

A scoff sounded from him. “You expect us to believe that a pair of brats took down our top ranking members? Seems a bit off to me. And if I re-call they weren’t supposed to be a big deal.”

“Things can happen in just a month,” Saix told him. His yellow eyes actually held a hint of something in them hearing the loss of Taliax. Even Axel to some degree. “Somehow entering the dark realm has taught the one boy that that beings such as us should be treated with more seriousness.”

Xemnas raised his arm up. Silencing them. “We will not quarrel over this. What happened at Castle Oblivion is a devastating loss…but we must carry on regardless. We shall not worry over whom Sora and Aryon have killed.”

A sighing sounded from Luxord. Stroking his goatee in thought. “What of Ryon? He shared an exceptional bond to Zexion and Lexaeus. How shall we break the news to him?”

“Hm…You’re right, Number X. Perhaps you should tell him? Other than they he seemed quite comfortable around you the most out of the rest of us.”

Luxord nodded. Bowing his head. “I shall sir.”

With that he left in his own corridor of darkness. The others not far behind.

**~______________~**

Ryon had had an aching feeling deep within him since Zexion and Lexaeus went off to Castle Oblivion. Roxas and Xion talked quietly among Axel and Taliax whom have both just returned much to the surprise of Saix even. Much like Zexion did when he had gone on his first mission, Ryon paced about the entire lounge area.

Not even Roxas could snap him out of the state he was in.

“Ryon?”

“Zexion-sensei?! Lexaeus-sensei?!” He whirled around with excitement only to have his shoulders slump just a bit.

It was only Luxord.

“Oh…hey Luxord. H-Have you gotten any news about-?”

“I need to have a discussion with you, Ryon. Privately…”

From the corner of his eye Taliax sighed heavily. Seeming to give Axel a deadly glaring look. Roxas and Xion didn’t look any better. What was going on? _Geesh. They’re acting like someone’s just died_ he shook his head.

**~Hallway of Empty Melodies~**

Luxord’s lips were moving but it were as if someone has stolen Ryon’s abilities to hear. The awful, unrelenting reality sunk into Ryon like a cinderblock. “Zexion…And Lexaeus-sensei are-?” He wanted to just scream. Scream at Luxord. Hit him. Tell him he was wrong. That he should feel more than shame for uttering such a nasty lie. But this was the reality Ryon was facing. The Key of Sorrow truly looked dead himself.

He hung his head. Shoulders shaking as if he were to cry on the spot.

Elsewhere Axel was beginning to feel a tremendous guilt. Taliax had still stuck by him but once again refused to talk.

 _You think I WANTED to do what I did? Those were my orders; Taliax_ he had said.

 _I know that…but damn it Axel. You didn’t have to look so damn pleased when you murdered your former comrades_ Taliax retorted back.

Taliax wasn’t lying. He did feel a…a sickening satisfaction after the Riku Replica/Repliku had completely drained Zexion of his dark powers. And all for his own self-centered purpose. He hadn’t thought of how Ryon would feel at all nor did he even care.

Now the guilt was eating at him. Eating him alive like maggots feasting on a dead corpse.

A horrendous guilt.

**~Bedroom~**

Ryon gazes blankly at the ceiling. His Lexicon sitting aside on his nightstand beside the bed. It were as if he had been living a bad dream in reality. That he just could not wake up from. Zexion and Lexaeus were the strongest and smartest/wisest of the Organization…how could anyone take them down with such ease?

He glances idly at his Lexicon. A burning anger deep in his eyes. Plotting his revenge already against Sora and Aryon.

But he did still have Roxas. Roxas, Xion, Axel and Taliax even.

They were the ones he tried to think of for now. The ones still remaining.

With a deep breath, he placed his hand on the closed Lexicon and closed his eyes. _I’m hurt what’s happened to you two…but don’t worry. I promise. To not go down that dark path of vengeance…it never does anyone good in the end_

With that he took his leave from his room not before taking his Lexicon with him.

**~Destiny Islands~**

The fresh salt water air slapped at his face with the winds ruffling his hair. A radiant, golden sunset could be seen in the distance making the beautiful ocean appear to sparkle under its rays of light. This was the area Taliax had suggested they all rest up at until their next mission took place. To unwind and relax of the day’s tragic news.

Axel was leaning against the crooked trunk of a Paopu Tree with his hands behind his head. Roxas and Ryon were in the middle, Taliax and Xion sat on the sandy ground on either side of Axel.

“Hey…You guys think we’ll always be this close?” Roxas asked suddenly.

Taliax shook his head. A grin crossing over his face. “That’s a silly thing to ask ain’t it? Of course we will.”

“I wish moments like this could last forever.” Xion said softly. Holding a beautiful sea-shell in her hand.

“Same here.” Ryon agreed. Gripping his Lexicon tight under his arm. Carrying this around it gave him a comfort that his mentors were always right with him. And slipping his hand on top of Roxas’s whom does not pull away. Doing the same in return.

"Guys, let's all make a promise," Axel stated, "that we'll always be friends and never forget each other."

“Even if we may meet our ends. Our memories will never fade away.” Taliax added in.

“Yeah…”

The five Nobodies sigh in a dreamy manner. Enjoying each other’s company in silence.


	6. Kingdom Hearts

_When Sora asked Kairi if she remembers what her home was like she shook her head. “No,” she began softly. “I don’t remember. I would like to though…and see other worlds someday.”_

_Aryon nodded in agreement. “So would I. Like Hyrule, NiGHTs, the Zora Domain in Hyrule…”_

_“Oh here we go.” Levi laughed, brushing a strand of green hair out of his face. “You’re such a nerd Aryon.”_

_“Hey aren’t I entitled to my own dreams?!” Aryon retorted with a laugh of his own._

_“Sure everyone is. Yours are just lam-wha-!” Levi was soon covered in water from a smirking Aryon sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. “Oh aren’t you funny?” He rolls his sea green eyes._

_Restoration at 3%_

A groan escaped Roxas as the young Nobody sat up, rubbing his head tenderly. That dream. It felt so real. As if he had really been there.

“I wonder if Ryon’s had any strange dreams lately?” He murmured, making a stroll through the hall towards the lounge area. The characters he dreamt about seemed oddly familiar. And the dream itself was like an old video tape playing.

“Roxas.” Cut off from his thoughts the Nobody glanced to find Saix looking down at him. “Lord Xemnas has summoned us.”

**~Altar of Naught~**

"The time has arrived,” Xemnas raised his arms up in worship. Eyes marveling at the heart shaped moon now outside the window. "And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts."

Roxas casted his gaze up at the moon along with the other members.

Kingdom Hearts.

A sudden rush of anger swelled in his chest. And by the look on Ryon’s face he didn’t appear to be pleased with it either.

“Roxas…can you feel it to?” Ryon whispered.

Roxas only nodded a ‘yes’. Half zoning out and half paying attention. Xemnas was speaking like a cult leader to his followers if you asked him. He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

"Hearts full of rage... hate... sadness... and bliss..."

 _That’s not true. A heart is so much more than that!_ He wants to speak but decides against the idea.

"Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts..." Xemnas said. "Kingdom Hearts."

Ryon was the first of the two to double almost right into Luxord. Fortunately, the Gambler of Fate managed to catch him. “Are you well lad?”

“Fine…I-I’m fine.”

“Roxas what’s wrong?” Xion asked softly to Roxas, clutching his head in pain on both sides. He winced in agony. This was becoming too much.

“I…I…” Roxas spoke out. More flashes of Sora and Aryon. Ryon getting the exact same ones. Everyone in the Organization stared at them. The only ones who showed concern were Xion, Luxord and Taliax.

“Get us out of here,” Ryon whispered. Looking anywhere but at the smirking faces of Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin. It churned his stomach. “Please…”

The only thing he and Roxas would hear before they both pass out was Xigbar’s voice.

“They’re starting to remember.”

_Restoration at 5%_

**~Dream Destiny Islands~**

_Sora’s blue eyes widened letting his arms fall to his side. “You to?! I thought I was the only one on this island having them.”_

_“Do you think they mean anything?” Aryon pondered._

_“Dunno. I do know one thing though,” Sora began looking out into the ocean. Its waves gently lapping to the shoreline. “If you had it and I had it then something’s up. Two people having the same dream? What are the odds?”_

_“You lazy bums. I thought we’d find you here.”_

_Whirling around, Aryon grinned at the sight of their other friends Kairi and Syao. Syao was a boy a little older than they were but liked hanging around them. He was Kairi’s first friend when she washed up on the beach one day._

_Xion looked so much like her…the resemblance was almost uncanny._

“Ryon…Ryon?”

Ryon’s eyes slowly began to open behind his eyelids, eventually fluttering open to reveal Xion looking down at him. “Mhmmm. Xion…Hey.” He murmured rubbing his eyes. Almost calling her that girl’s name. Kairi.

“Don’t. You need to rest.” She stated with a firm gentleness, pushing him lightly back down. “Roxas is fine to by the way. What happened to you two back there?”

Ryon shook his still aching head carefully. “I dunno. But, the minute Xemnas started talking about Kingdom Hearts…I noticed Roxas was feeling it to. I can’t explain it well but I don’t like it. It feels _wrong.”_

Just mentioning the name made him uneasy. The thought of those poor hearts stolen. There were so many of them. And he had a terrible feeling they weren’t just hearts from Heartless either. But the attention he was receiving made him feel perhaps a bit better. Like he truly belonged.

“Xion. What’s happening to us?”

She lowers her blue eyes to her folded hands. Shaking her head slowly. “I’m not sure. I wish I knew though…Axel, Taliax and even Luxord’s worried for you to. We all are.”

Well minus Xemnas and Saix. They both think with sour.

They remained in silence for some moments now. Unsure what to think. How to feel. A frustrated groan sounded from Ryon, burying his face into his pillow. “Life sucks.” He muttered. “Or…my non-existent life sucks anyway.”

Xion let out a giggle, patting him on the head. “There, there,” she playfully teased becoming softer again. “I’m sure you and Roxas will have this figured out soon enough.”

“I hope so.”

But Saix’s demanding tone outside his door caused the two to jump right up.

“Number XVI?”

“Y-Yes sir? I’m turning off my light right now.” He stuttered out. Xion made haste using a dark portal to return to her own quarters not wanting to face Saix’s wrath if he found her to still be in Ryon’s room.

“Very well. I thought I heard you talking to ‘her’ again. There had better not be another sound in your room from here on.”

“She has a name you know.” He muttered only to flinch when Saix asked if he said something. “N-Nothing sir. Just going to bed. G’night!” _Damn. There goes my chance on talking to Roxas…ah well. Always tomorrow I guess_

Making sure Saix had gone his ways, Xion re-appeared back in Ryon’s room. “Whew. That was a close one.” She murmured as quiet as possible. “Um…”

“What’s up?” He asked. Setting his Lexicon aside with a tilt of his head.

“W-Well..I was wondering if. If you’d want me to stay with you? In case the dreams come back again.”

Ryon’s heart grew two-sizes. Xion really was a sweetheart. He couldn’t comprehend why Saix did not have a liking towards her. A happy grin spread across his face nodding in approval. “Sure, Xion. I don’t mind one bit.”

A chuckle escaped her lips as she laid down beside him. He preferred laying on top of his bed sheets rather than underneath. “This is nice. I feel like we’re having a sleep over heh.”

“Ha ha. That’s a way to think of it. Well, good night Xion. And thanks for comforting Roxas and I…You’re a really good person.”

Little did Ryon comprehend. He wasn’t the only one nor Roxas who felt they did not belong. Xion had felt as such since she first joined the Organization. Nobody wanted to be-friend her or try to understand her.

But Roxas, Ryon, Axel and Taliax. They were ‘different’.

And a good different.

“It’s no trouble…” she whispered to no one, for Ryon had succumbed to sleep finally.

 


	7. Xion

Ryon rubbed at his eyes when he awoke, yawning. He looked to his side and found Xion had already left, only a note laid where she had been.

_Sorry if I wasn’t here when you woke up, I thought the others would find it suspicious if we walked out of your room together. Hope you didn’t have any bad or weird dreams. And good-luck on your mission_

_~Xion_

So far he did not have one strange or bad dream at all he realized after combing his hair, showering etc. After visiting that one world ‘Agrahbah’ he vowed to never make a shower a disadvantage again.

Tucking his Lexicon under his arm, he hummed a soft tune he did hear in one of his dreams. Feeling shockingly ready for the day’s mission.

**~Beast’s Castle~**

Beast’s Castle was the next area he was to visit and with Xaldin. A grunt sounded from the dread-locked haired Nobody stepping through the corridor of darkness. “Let’s get this over with and quickly. I’ve already wasted enough time here.”

“Yes sir.” Ryon gave a nod. Already having his Lexicon ready for battle and his Keyblade. An ambush of Posessors, ones that creeped him out more so than any other Heartless-, Shadows and NeoShadows awaited them in the main entrance of the west wing hall.

A smirk formed on Xaldin’s face. “Hmph. Weaklings…Come Ryon. Let’s finish them.”

He never did like it whenever Xaldin smirked like that. It made his hair stand on end like pins and needles but he nodded regardless. “Right.”

The way Xaldin fought definitely put his skills to shame. He moved with grace and very agile even with all those lancers he carried about. Not showing any fear what so ever unlike Ryon. Ryon let out an ‘eep’ sound when a Possessor tried launching itself on him, managing to quickly summon an ice spell-Blizzaga freezing it and destroying it with his Keyblade. Repeating the same pattern with the others.

"Enough dallying. We've wasted enough time here as it is." Xaldin spoke after killing the last Heartless.

“Y-Yes sir.” Ryon breathed out, dispelling his Keyblade. _Man. Doesn’t this guy know the word ‘break’?_

They were now at the end of a hallway. Ryon’s mouth almost fell open at the sight of what appeared to be the Darkside’s twin brother-the Dark Follower. “Holy shi-.” He began. Taking a few steps back only for Xaldin to take a step forward.

“Come boy,” he drawled out. “Don’t tell me this little pest frightens you.”

“No way!” Ryon stuttered out summing his Heart of the Ocean.

The Dark Follower’s attacks were very similar to the Darkside’s moves Ryon had noticed. It would rear its large fist back, slamming it down on the floor creating tiny Shadow Heartless. Ryon focused on his hand while Xaldin took on the Shadow’s keeping them from attacking him.

“Thundaga!” He called out. A bolt of large lightning emitted from his Lexicon finally defeating the large Heartless striking the top of his head.

He almost collapsed when the Dark Follower vanished into nothingness.

"... Toothless." Xaldin said. "Get up, Ryon. Our mission is over." The elder Nobody glanced down at the Lexicon in his hand. Nodding in mild approval. He wouldn’t admit it out loud. Ever. But Ryon had learned well from his mentors.

A ferocious roar sounded. Ryon whips his head left and right with wide eyes. “What the hell was that?!”

"Our beastly host, I'd imagine." Xaldin said looking up the stairs.

“I…Pardon? Beast?”

Xaldin looked down at him. “Yes. This castle is owned by a Beast…a rather hideous one at that.”

Ryon cringed inwardly. Following Xaldin’s gaze up the stairs as they walked. “So what’s got him so steamed?” No response followed by a weary sighing sound. Oh it was such a joy working with a guy like him.

"The last rose petal is about to fall... When it does, I'll lose-" Ryon hears the Beast state in desperation out loud. He appeared to be pacing around his room by the sound of things. "No! I can't bear it- I don't even want to think about it!"

“A rose?” Ryon wondered quietly.

"How fascinating." Xaldin smirks again. A devious intent beginning to form. "His beastly form must be tied to it somehow."

Ryon cupped a hand under his chin in thought. “Hmmm. I wonder…You think magic’s at work with this one?”

"Yes. It seems if he doesn't complete some task in the rose's lifetime, he stays a beast. The key to his cursed form... Heh, heh, this morsel will prove useful."

“What?”

Xaldin gives him another cold, sneering look shaking his head. "I'm only wasting my time explaining this to you. Come. We must return."

**~________________~**

Ryon stared out at the never-ending sunset on his perch at the top of the Clock Tower. His legs swinging gently back and forth munching on a cucumber sandwich he bought instead of ice-cream for a change.

He had been so busy chewing he failed to hear Roxas ask him how his mission went. “Hello….Earth to Ryon.”

When his gloved hand waved in front of Ryon’s face he swallowed the last bite. Laughing sheepishly. “Oh. Ha sorry Roxas. Uh…my mission went great. Strange place though for sure. To think that castle is owned by a Beast.” He shudders inwardly at the thought.

Roxas gave a nod. Licking the last of his ice cream treat. “Definitely bizarre. You know everyone else in Beast’s Castle is enchanted to? Well, except one human. Belle.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

Roxas chuckled at his reaction, explaining about the talking clock and candelabra he, Xion and Xaldin had all seen the last he’d gone there with them. Ryon had been both fascinated and slightly creeped of the fact inanimate objects were roaming about.

“Oh where’s Xion by the way? How’s she doing?”

"She... she won't talk to me." Roxas murmured. Lowering his gaze. "Something's been bothering her, but she refuses to talk about it."

Ryon nodded thoughtfully. “Hey. By the way Roxas…is there anything you couldn’t bear to lose?”

"Huh? What's that about?"

“At Beast’s Castle, the Master was so scared about losing that rose I believe. He couldn’t even think what would happen if anything happened to it.” His mind flashed to Zexion and Lexaeus. How devastated he was just at the thought of something happening to either of his mentors, only for it to be true in the end.

Roxas looked down at his half-melted, half-finished ice cream. Biting the inside of his cheek. “Well…Axel told me you have to have a heart to feel. That’s something none of us have, but Taliax told me the exact opposite. I don’t know…in other words.”

Ryon nodded in agreement. The sun’s rays shining on Roxas’s face making him wish he had a camera on him. It was such a perfect shot to take. “I wonder. Do we really need hearts…to feel at all?”

Roxas. Xion. Axel and Taliax. He had already lost Zexion and Lexaeus.

If anything were to happen to those four, he wasn’t sure he could handle the heartbreak again.


	8. Aliens, Satyrs...Things Could Be Weirder Right?

_The boy. Aryon. Something…no someone was controlling him for it wasn’t the Aryon Sora, Donald and Goofy knew._

_“Aryon stop this!!” Sora begged. Eyes wide as he backs away with his Keyblade in hand. Tears threatening to fall yet none are shed._

_“Feh. Come on Sora. I promise…You won’t feel a thing.” His dark Keyblade sword is raised high._

_Ready to strike Sora down only to be blocked by another. This time by the silver-haired boy._

_Riku._

_“Come on Aryon! If I can fight the darkness than so can you!”_

_Restoration at 7 %_

**~The Lounge~**

“Hmmm. This is quite interesting.” Luxord mused out loud, staring at his cards held in his hand.

“What’s interesting?” Ryon muttered. Glancing up from his Lexicon. A dull, tired look in his eyes. Suddenly wishing his ‘dreamcatcher’ Xion had been with him last night. Another bizarre dream about Sora, Aryon and their friend Riku.

“I believe my cards are telling me something will happen here.”

Xigbar tossed him a deadpanned look. “I’ve told you time and again you aren’t a fortune teller.”

“And I’ve told you a million times to not underestimate the power of my cards.” Luxord retorted back.

A heavy sigh escaped Taliax’s lips. His blue eyes twitching. “Will you guys shut up? Besides Ryon’s clearly bothered by something. What’s on your mind Brown Eyes?”

Ryon shook his head. Touched that Taliax cared enough to ask only to grin faintly. “It’s nothing, Taliax. Just had a strange dream is all.”

Saix walked towards Ryon and Roxas. Tilting his chin upward making Taliax roll his eyes. The guy always had to act like he was so much more important than Xemnas. “Roxas. Ryon. You two are to-.”

Just then a group of strange alien creatures, the very ones that appeared in that bizarre world Roxas visited just a day ago. “What the-?! They followed me!” He exclaimed.

“Hmph,” Saix summoned his Claymore. “This shall be interesting…”

“Roxas what the hell kind of world did you visit?!” Ryon snapped out of his dulled expression and summoned his Keyblade along with him and Xion.

**~Rowdy Rumble!~**

“BURN BABY!” Axel called out. Firing his Chakrams burning two of the strange alien creatures alive.

“DANCE WATER DANCE!”

Roxas, Ryon and Xion ran towards the creatures striking away. Jumping back as Xigbar fired multiple shots. “HEADS UP!”

“BEGONE!” Saix yelled, slashing with his Claymore. Eyes glowing bright with the moon’s strength coursing through his veins.

“SEE YA!” Taliax summoned his Dark Sword eradicating one with Xaldin.

Xemnas took on ten of the creatures at once inspiring Ryon to do the same. Using his Lexicon and Keyblade to help aid his Superior. He was cut off guard when one alien creature latched onto his face. “Gah! Some help over here would be nice!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Luxord struck one of his cards in the creature’s back causing it to vanish into nothingness, racing over towards a panting Ryon. “Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Ryon sighed. “Just about had that thing zap almost all my energy but never better.”

When the final aliens were defeated Xion sighed heavily. Nearly collapsing from exhaust steadying herself against her Keyblade. “I’m glad it’s over…” She breathed out.

Axel gave a sigh after helping Taliax on his feet. “So. No missions today?”

“Our mission was to take out the Alien pests,” Saix said. “I was going to assign Roxas and Ryon to another world but our priority was to rid of them first.”

“If only I’d noticed those things following me…” Roxas lowered his head. Ryon patted his shoulder lightly.

“Hey it’s not your fault, Rox. Now c’mon. Let’s get ready for our real mission yeah?”

**~Olympus Coliseum**

Everything was HUGE when they arrived in the new world. A small cloud of dust formed after Ryon walked along the dirt covered grounds gazing up at the large architecture in awe. And it all seemed so…familiar to him.

"All right, let's make with the investigating and haul it back home." Xigbar said giving a roll of his shoulder.

“And what are we investigating exactly?” Roxas asked. His eyes wide looking at their surroundings.

"We're investigating what's to investigate. Maybe there's new recruits around." Xigbar stated, a grin spreading along his face seeing their looks of amazement. “Heh. Doing alright kiddo? Blue?”

Ryon was the first to snap out of it, giving Roxas a light shake in which he did the same shortly after. “Y-Yeah. M’fine…Just a little shell-shocked I guess. Everything’s massive. So by recruits you mean new Nobodies right?”

“Bingo. You know somebody turns into a Heartless if the darkness gets their heart, right? Well, say this person's heart is strong. Real strong. Sometimes you wind up with a sort of byproduct: a Nobody. Take the strongest of those, the real cream of the crop, stick 'em in a room, and you've got us: The Organization."

“To think everyone’s an elite.” Roxas murmured.

“Elite?” Xigbar scoffed. “As if. Looked in the mirror lately? You kiddos and Xion are the real exceptions.”

“Us?” Ryon raised a brow, looking at Roxas who shrugged one shoulder.

But Heartless appeared all around the arena.

"Oops. Looks like conversation hour's over. Time to tidy up kids.” Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns.

“What else is new?” They both grumbled. Roxas summoning his Omega weapon and Ryon his Heart of the Ocean.

After the Heartless were taken care of a gruff voice called from behind. “Hey there you are! I been waitin' for you!" Ryon turned and his eyes widened seeing a heavyset, small satyr walk towards the Nobodies. He looked over at Roxas who’s expression was no better.

"Beg your pardon?" Xigbar asked with one wide eye, glancing between the two Nobodies and the Satyr.

"What took you so long?! I had everything set up, and then you took off runnin'!" the satyr scolded, glancing up at them.

"C'mon, hop to it. You wanna be a hero, and that takes time."

“Huh? What?” Roxas tilted his head, watching the Satyr walk off.

"Herc's gonna be real glad to see you. He always said you’s guys had real potential. I could definitely see it in your moves back there. Impressive."

“Uh…Herc? Who? What are you talking about?” Ryon questioned feeling dizzy and lightheaded with this sudden rush of information given to them.

“C’mon don’t just stand there with that stupid look on ‘yer face! Now hop to it kiddies! Can’t be Junior Hero’s foreva right?”

As soon as the Satyr entered the building Xigbar finally returned smirking coyly at the two. “So you’re moonlighting as wannabe hero’s eh?”

“How could you leave us like that?!” Ryon scolded. Pushing his finger against his chest actually quite hard.

"To hide, duh,” he rolled his golden eye pushing his finger away. “In case you forgot, the Organization runs a stealth operation." Xigbar said. "Still, this worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say? Now, care to explain what the heck was going on with you two and that goat thing?”

“You and us both,” Roxas shrugged. . “I have no idea what he’s-are you BALING on us again?!” He snapped seeing Xigbar open up a dark portal.

"As if. I just don't want to get in the way of your valuable 'training'. I care about your future, Ryon, Roxas.”

Ryon shook his head in disbelief as a familiar feeling creeped up in his chest. He slowly placed his hand over it. He had been in this area to recon with Roxas a while back. But recon was not needed. He knew Phil-the Satyr. Herc-Hercules. He knew this area.

Megara. Aryon…

This was Olympus Coliseum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh more drama is afoot! (don't ask: just something completely random and from another video game series that is dear to my heart :3) Now for those who have read 'Tale of A Nobody' do you prefer Demyx/Ryon version or Roxas/Ryon version? Be honest! I'm always curious what you guys think.


	9. Training With Phil

“Alright Roxas, Ryon: Here’s the drill,” the younger Nobodies listen with intent as Phil begins to explain their training regimen. “This'll be real simple: hit the barrels and gather points. Let's see how many you get in a minute." Phil said. "You ready?"

They nodded.

“Alright: Ryon you’re up first. Show me what ya got!”

“Good-luck.” Roxas clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

With a deep breath he summons his ‘Heart of The Ocean’ and walks up to the arena. Numerous barrels popped up before him as he got into a battle stance with Phil calling out ‘BEGIN!’. “Fore!” Ryon yelled as a barrel flew towards him, slamming it back into another that was quite a distance away.

More barrels had appeared.

Ryon zipped across the arena blocking and dodging (only getting smacked in the face once), rolling etc trying to get as many points as possible.

A snicker sounded from Roxas noticing Phil’s jaw almost touched the ground out of pure shock when Ryon finally walks over.

“Heh,” a grin spreads across his face. Tilting his head to the side. “C’mon Phil. Just tell me if I did-.”

“300 points…”

Ryon’s ears perked up. “Pardon?”

“300 points in one minute…” Phil shook his head after running a hand down his face. “Unbelievable. Not bad for your first time in the Coliseum. Of course, you're already used to the work done around here. Alright Roxas, you’re next kid. Think you can do any better?”

There was a moment of pride that crossed Roxas’s face as he summoned Oblivion. Slinging it over his shoulder. “You know…I think I can do better than that.”

Ryon rolled his eyes smirking. “Then go on ‘Oh Great One’. Show us.”

**~Olympus Coliseum**

400 points for Roxas in under a minute. Xigbar walked up to Roxas and Ryon once Phil had gone his way, muttering something about how much they had grown since the last he saw them. Leaving before they could ask what he was going on about.

“You guys ready to head home?” Xigbar asked.

“Yeah. I’m done with training for a while…” Roxas muttered. Wiping perspiration from his forehead. “Where were you by the way?”

“Just scouting around for new recruits. So far I’ve found nobody.” Xigbar shrugged.

**~Clock Tower**

"Those two are late today..." Twilight Town’s never ending sunset reflected in Xion’s blue eyes, eating ice cream with Axel and Taliax.

“Hope the old timer isn’t giving them a hard time.” Taliax mused out loud. Ryon’s cucumber sandwich wrapped neatly in plastic still for him to enjoy fresh.

"Yeah, right?" She glanced out at the sunset again. A small smile crossing her face. “You know what Axel…Taliax?”

“What?” Axel questioned.

"When I sit here and talk with you guys, I get the strangest feeling...that a long time ago; I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the sea." She dug in her pocket and looked at a seashell. "Someplace by the sea...where I hear the sound of the waves...I get the feeling I was talking with someone."

Taliax blinked. Holding a fascination to what she was telling them. “Are these memories of your past then, Xion? Or a past life maybe?”

"No...It's not quite like that...well, I dunno. What do you think, are these memories?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh...I wouldn't know, either."

“You guys have memories don’t you?”

"Yeah, sorta. Though it's not like they've ever really done us any good right?”

“I think Roxas and Ryon are like me… Neither of us remember much. I wonder if we had this much in common before we were Nobodies."

 


	10. Riddle Me This

Ryon had silently been reading his Lexicon listening to Demyx’s Sitar. He didn’t understand why the others didn’t seem to like it so much: It calmed his nerves. “Roxas. Ryon,” Saix approached the two on the couch. “Defeat five Pink Concertos in Wonderland. That is your mission today.”

“Five Pink Concertos huh?” Roxas blinked. Luxord walked up to them. “Are you both ready?”

“I suppose…” Ryon murmured.

**~ Wonderland**

“So we’re hunting specific game today huh?” Luxord muses out loud stroking his goatee.

“I guess so.” Ryon muttered. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Why were they forced to do this? They should be there beside Xion when he noticed Roxas looking around. “Hm? What’s up Roxas?”

“First time being here?” Luxord asked.

“No. I’ve been here before…but the last time I came here I saw this white rabbit running around.” Roxas explained cradling a hand under his chin. “He kept saying how late he was. Shouting more like it.”

Ryon stared in mild fascination. “A talking rabbit eh? Huh…”

“Yeah. But he was gone before I could get any answers out of him.”

“Lucks like that lads,” Luxord began. “A window of opportunity can open and close in the blink of an eye. It's whether or not you can jump on the chance when it arises that determines a man's fate. Let's hope we can stand up to the odds this time around."

Venturing further into the world Ryon was honestly floored as to how they managed to get paired with a Nobody like Luxord. This world molded perfectly with him rather than the Key of Destiny and Key of Sorrow (which Ryon still believes to be a rather sappy name for him). It was an entire world made purely of chance and luck all around. Luck neither he nor Roxas had.

"Lose something?"

The purring voice caused him to gasp. Whirling around with big, wide eyes to see a cat poised on a Lilli pad.

“Hello.” Roxas stated. Calm as ever.

"Who, indeed?" The cat grinned a…Cheshire grin.

“What?” Ryon stuttered out. _White rabbits with tuxedos…no. TALKING white rabbits with tuxedos, we’re shrunk down to miniatures…dear Kingdom Hearts what kind of world are we in exactly?_

"The Cheshire Cat, if you please. Or if you don't."

Roxas arched a brow. “Um…what’s your point?”

"I have one, but then, I also had none at all. Which would you prefer?"

Ryon kept a close watch on the thing as it floated aimlessly around. “The one that makes sense the most. We want answers.”

"Well then, ask away... Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find..."

“Difficult to find.” Ryon muttered as Roxas rolled his eyes. He was quite good at solving riddles actually. He remembers Zexion would give him quite a few to solve with his illusions to test his intelligence areas. But this cat. This strange, more than bizarre cat thing absolutely floored him. “Difficult to…ah!” The blue haired Nobody exclaimed, startling Roxas and Luxord.

“What’s wrong Ryon?” Roxas asked.

“I think I’ve figured out his riddle,” Ryon began moving towards a yellow flower. “Open up.” He told it and the flower did as commanded.

Sure enough a Pink Concerto emerged causing him to jump back after striking it once with a Firaga spell.

Shortly after they defeated four more Concerto’s that popped out.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears you've found what you were looking for,” the Cheshire Cat exclaimed jovial. Doing a little dance on a lili pad. "Of course, there's still one more to find. Hmm... I wonder if you wonder where it could be..."

Roxas stuck his tongue out at it looking to Ryon for answers. “Well you managed to find them. Think you can manage the fifth spot?”

“Mhmmm….think you can help us out?” He looked up at the cat.

"Loads of fun, this is! But then, you'd have to be mad... Mad enough to hide within a birdcage, perhaps? Or mad... like... me..."

"That was helpful." Luxord scoffed. "Come, let's get this finished before I get a migraine."

They agreed whole heartedly.

From what the cat had told them Ryon led them into the area where the Queen of Hearts held her jury meetings. “Hmmm,” he pondered. Taking his Keyblade out. “I wonder…” Motioning Luxord and Roxas to step back he began whacking away at the cage. As he predicted the minute it dropped to the ground the final Pink Concerto emerged. “Bingo.”

This one was stronger and bigger than the other four. “Back to back!” Ryon calls out. “Now spin!” Roxas pointed his Keyblade at not only the Pink Concerto but other Heartless that showed up soon after, firing Firaga and Thundaga. Ryon and Luxord both blocked and struck in unison. One by one the Heartless began to fade into nothingness.

Their hearts leaving their bodies floating to their brethren.

Kingdom Hearts.

“Game, set and match,” Luxord stated when he took out the last Heartless. “Well done lads.”

The Cheshire Cat appears on the Queen’s podium grinning that ear to ear grin once more. “Quite brilliant indeed! Your sights been set and found…perhaps you are mad like I after all.”

Ryon scowled at first. _Mad like him? Psh. As if…wait did I just say ‘As if’? I really need to stop hanging around Xigbar_ “Nah…Just know how to solve riddles. Yours aren’t that difficult at all really.”

“How’d you know where that Heartless would be?” Roxas chimed in. Genuinely curious. “Are you connected to them?”

“Yes I am. Or am I? You have to decide.” Just as soon as he appeared he disappeared. Leaving the Nobodies even more perplexed.

“….I think I’ve had enough riddles for the day.” Ryon concluded. Definitely feeling a migraine coming on.

They left with haste. Vowing to not return for some time.

**~_________________~**

Roxas and Ryon return to the Clock Tower only they’re surprised greatly to find no Axel or Taliax, just Xion. She did not have ice cream this time in fact nothing at all. Nothing but worry and distraught over her face. “…Xion? What’s wrong?” Ryon spoke up first after sharing a concerned look with Roxas.

Yet when she looks up at them they swear they see a tear streak down her face, before she pulls her hood up over her head leaving them promptly.

Both were floored.

Something had happened. But whatever it was Xion refused to talk about it, it seemed.

_Just great. What else can go wrong?_


	11. Love

Xion had apparently gone into a deep slumber. Roxas and Ryon were hesitant greatly on being sent out on their missions but whatever Saix said goes. They did however make frequent visits, each with a sea shell they found at the beach of Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, wherever they could find one they set it aside on her desk.

For some reason Ryon was more than thrilled to go to Beast’s Castle again. At first he was rather nervous about the rather…dark looked it held but now he was becoming curious about the Beast, Belle and the servants. The corridor of darkness resulted in him landing in the Ballroom. As soon as he entered the Beast’s ferocious war echoed all around. He was honestly surprised he didn’t piss himself on the spot.

His legs finally stopped trembling. “W-What’s going on with him this time?” Ryon muttered.

As he left he found that black and white x’s were placed blocking him from entering certain areas. The only area that wasn’t blocked had been the front door but the minute he opens the doors another growl sounds throughout the area.

“Son of a.....shit does he have lungs on him.” Ryon muttered out loud.

When he walks up the stairs he’s greeted by a very strange and shocking sight. In the center of the courtyard the Beast could be seen laying on the ground. With wide eyes of worry and genuine concern he jogged towards him.

“Hey! A-Are you alright uh, sir?” He asked kneeling on his knees. _Oh that’s a stupid thing to ask. Of course the poor guy’s not alright_ Ryon mentally scolded himself.

The Beast all but let out a groan of a growl. A frightening, nervous chill coursed its way down his spine. Ryon ran out onto the bridge and he almost screamed at what he would be facing next. A giant. No. A colossal Inferno that nearly took up half the bridge greeted him. “Oh just my rotten luck,” he spat, whipping out his Keyblade. “Another giant freak I have to destroy huh? Well bring it on!”

With that he charged at his target. Yet all the while he fought, memories entered his mind…of the blindfolded stranger and his cloaked hooded companion. A sharp pain caused him to hiss out, gripping the side of his head giving the Inferno time to smack him out of the way.

A feral snarl sounded, wiping hair out of his face cringing at the way his knees wobbled and seeing blood stain his hands having been scraped against the cobblestone. The Inferno opened its large mouth shooting giant bombs. Ryon gasped, managing to roll out of the way before they could incinerate him alive. An idea soon comes to him.

_I hope I don’t regret this_

Running straight towards the bomb he takes a leap into the air pushing his feet off of it. The bomb exploded resulting in him soaring through the air.

“Whoooooooooooa!” He flailed about. With a quick movement he managed to land on top of the Heartless panting heavily but he has no time to rest. Ryon can see that the creature is becoming frustrated and angry. Doing whatever it could to shake him off. “Whoa! Easy fella, easy.” With an annoyed grunt, he slammed his hand on top of it.

“….Uh-oh.”

Its giant wheels rolled around, unattached. Light began to swirl around the creature. He cried out as he fell, face planting on the bridge groaning upon impact. With a shake of his head, he rolled on his bottom watching the Heartless’s pink and red heart rise up into the sky.

"No! Oh, no!" Belle’s voice called out suddenly as she races up from the stairs. Ryon immediately hides himself in the shadows. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Belle... Get back inside... It's too dangerous." Ryon hears the Beast utter out.

"I'm taking you with me."

"No... I have to stop... those things..."

"But they're gone. You don't have to fight any more."

The Beast nodded. Looking at the young woman in surprise. "Good... That's good. I managed to keep them from... getting in..."

"Please- you must stop doing this. It's too much." Although Ryon could not see her face he could assume she was crying for her voice broke in between her pleads. "If something were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd..."

"Belle... I couldn't bear to see you... or the others hurt. A master protects his castle... I don't want to lose you."

"I'm right here."

Ryon smiled faintly at the touching moment. From what Xaldin came to conclusion he was wrong. It wasn’t the rose Beast was terrified of losing…it was Belle. And the servants. Now it all became clear to him.

"Feh. Cloying nonsense."

A startled scream almost sounded from Ryon yet he closes his mouth quick, turning around to find Xaldin behind him. “W-What are you doing here?”

"That's none of your concern." Xaldin tossed a sneering look at Belle. “Loving a beast? How truly pathetic.”

“….Love.” Ryon muttered. “That’s an emotion right?”

Xaldin nodded lowly. The one deluding those two as we speak. They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."

“I think you’re wrong.” He dared to speak out causing the older Nobody to glower down at him. “Love sounds more powerful than you think.”

Xaldin all but shook his head. Giving Ryon a warning look. “It’s too bad that is something you nor I will ever grasp…The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts." He began walking away from a sneering Ryon. “Come now boy. Let’s not dawdle. We’ve no further business here.”

Ryon shook his head. No further business? What the hell? He was here for what-three/four minutes and all he did was scold Ryon about love?

Before he left into the dark portal, Ryon can’t help but look back at the Beast and Belle. As he watched perhaps longer than he intended to…the concept of love was something familiar to him. In his Somebody life blinking as he tried re-calling. Placing a hand where his heart would have been.

**~-----------~**

He found Roxas not on the Clock Tower this time but leaning against the wall of the Tram Com, watching three teenagers chase each other around.

“I saw you drop it, Pence!” A boy named Hayner exclaimed. Grinning a wide grin as their rather heavier set friend panted heavily. Waving his hands in defense.

“I swear Hayner! I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Too late for excuses!”

“But it’s not!”

The only female of the group, Olette rolled her light green eyes but laughed joining in on the chasing. Ryon smiled at the scene placing his hands behind his head. “Heh. That looks like fun doesn’t it? We should do that more often I believe…”

Roxas chuckled. He had to admit it did look fun but silly all the same. “You must like making a fool out of yourself then.” He joked, dancing out of the way when Ryon tries landing a hit on his shoulder. “Oh! Did you check on Xion yet?”

“Yeah I just did…same result.”

Both were silent for some time until Ryon speaks again. “Oh yeah. You know the Beast right? And that lady Belle?”

“What’s up?”

“Today at the castle, I could feel the love Beast had for Belle.”

“You know I saw it to on my earlier missions. Something’s definitely going on or going to happen with them.”

“…Do you think when I get a heart, I’ll be able to love like that?”

Roxas gave a nod. Wondering the same himself. “Taliax told me when Kingdom Hearts is complete, we’ll be able to feel all kind of things.”

Ryon nodded back. Leaning against the wall smiling faintly. “At first I was afraid of it…Kingdom Hearts I mean. But now, the more I think of it, maybe it won’t be so bad after all. If it means, we’ll be able to feel.”

“Yeah. That sounds really nice.”

The pair spent the rest of their time in silence.

_If it’s not love like Xaldin said then what do I feel for my friends? For Roxas? What I felt for Zexion and Lexaeus-sensei…what was that then if it wasn’t love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I absolutely loathed that Infernal Engine boss probably more than Ruler of The Sky? Can't tell you how many times I died during this battle. More than Leechgrave even.
> 
> And I'd like to wish everyone a very happy Mother's Day this year! <3


	12. Memories Return

Their next mission was an even odder one than that of Wonderland. The world Ryon, Roxas and Demyx had gone this time was lush, green and very bright. “Hey Ryon: Are you doing alright?” Ryon lifted his head up, finding a small pink nose in his view. Lifting his hand up his eyes widened finding it to be a chocolate colored paw, then looking up at a tan colored lion cub tilting his head thoughtfully.

Beside the cub was an older looking lion who had Demyx’s hair with his fur being his skin color and the same cyan colored eyes.

“Wha-!” He went to stand up only to fall right on his side groaning at the impact, thanking Demyx for picking him up by the scruff of his neck with his teeth.

“There ya go.”

“Thanks Demyx…What happened to us though?”

“It’s so awesome!” Demyx chased his tail around in a circle stopping shortly after. “Oh wait: Heh almost forgot. Xemnas wanted us here for re-con. Let’s get movin kiddies…or cubbies.” Roxas seemed to have gotten the hang of this form quite well while Ryon appeared to have two left-feet. Or paws in this case. With a lion grin, he took him by the scruff of his neck carrying him.

“DEMYX!” Ryon spoke furiously. “Put me down this instant. And Roxas it’s not funny!” He snapped at his snickering friend.

“We’ll be here all day though with you walking like that,” yet hearing Ryon growl made him laugh sheepishly. “Uh. Maybe you should put ‘im down now, Demyx.”

“Fine.” Demyx spoke through a mouthful of fur. He finally let Ryon drop gently with him and Roxas on either of his side in case he fell over again.

**~Elephant Graveyard**

Roxas and Ryon took note of anything they came upon. Both remembering Vexen’s ‘wisdom’ of recon. “This place is massive,” Ryon looked to find nothing but bones and more bones. “The bones to are huge.”

“An Elephant Graveyard.” Roxas murmured. He noticed Demyx was lagging a bit however due to carrying a pre-teen lion cub in his mouth after Ryon fell over yet again. “Aw c’mon Dem. You can keep up!” He encouraged.

“Yeah just a little further THEN you can rest.” Ryon said.

Demyx’s muscles ached. Every step he took a shooting pain coursed through his legs. They were beginning to buckle. “Oh crap.” He muttered through Ryon’s fur. Just like that the lion cub tumbled out of his mouth, his side accidentally scraping against an elephant bone that stuck out of the ground gasping when he made contact.

“RYON!” They both called out rushing over.

“Are you alright?!”

“I think so…” He groaned, shaking his head whimpering at the scrape on his side. Out of pure instinct, with slow gentle licks Roxas helped clean his wound.

“Oh gross!” Demyx made a sour face. “Seriously man?”

“It’s the only way to clean it!” Roxas retorted.

“Feh whatever vampire boy. I think we’ve done enough re-con here: Let’s get out before we’re spotted.”

“Ah, ah ah! You three ain’t leaving so soon.”

Three shadows slinked through the darkness approaching the Nobodies. Roxas and Ryon immediately get into a defensive position. “Back off.” Ryon growled out.

“Ooooh. Kitties got claws.” One hyena cackled.

“But we’re SO hungry. And you don’t want to let us poor hyenas die of starvation do you?” One asked just circling past Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne shuddered seeing him lick his lips. “We hunger for the darkness in your hearts.”

“You’re looking for the wrong food then. We don’t have hearts.” Roxas boldly stated.

Hearts. Hearts.

Demyx finally understood. These things were HEARTLESS! _Shit, shit, shit!_ He panicked inwardly. “Guys hang on! These are Heartless! Not hyenas!”

“What?!”

“Xaldin warned the last he was here that Heartless here take on forms of animals sometimes. Hyenas included. These are the high-ranking ones you really have to watch out for.”

The trio formed a circle together. Eyes watching the Heartless like hawks. Ryon knew they should fight but he and Roxas didn’t know how to summon their keyblade’s. “Just one problem Dem: How do we use our Keyblade’s?” He asked.

“…Hold it in your mouth?”

“That sounds so wrong…but do what ya have to right?”

Ryon summoned his Keyblade getting into his battle pose. The Heartless immediately backed away. With a growl he charges into the battle.

**~Pride Lands**

The Heartless vanished into oblivion. Ryon panted softly after his targets were taken care of, dispelling his Keyblade. “Alright. I think we can RTC now.” Demyx told them, stretching his front legs out.

“Great.”

The scrape along Ryon’s side felt as if a full grown lion had dug right into it but he couldn’t tell Demyx and Roxas that not wanting to worry them.

**~Lounge**

As soon as they made it back Roxas and Ryon’s eyes lit up finding Xion was finally awake. There she was. Sitting on the couch with a soft smile crossing her face, blue eyes twinkling with happiness at the sight of her two closest friends.

“XION!”

Xion laughed hugging them both. “It’s good to see you guys.”

“Man we have so much to tell you,” Ryon stated only to wince again. Holding his side. “Damn…”

“What’s wrong?” Roxas asked with worry. “Is your wound acting up again?”

“No, no. It’s fine…oh damn that hurts.” He gasped out.

Just as his luck would have it his side started to become stained with red after lifting his cloak up. It had re-opened during the Heartless battle. “We need to get that fixed up now,” Xion stated firmly. “If you’re in pain Ryon. You really should just say it.”

“Yeah don’t try to hide it you little idiot.” Roxas chastised him.

A small smile formed on his face regardless as he allowed his two friends to carry him towards Xigbar’s room for the other Nobody to clean the wound properly. It was an odd sense of Déjà vu again for some strange reason. Like he had gone through this before.

As Xigbar began patching his side up a strange memory surfaces once again.

_Eight- year old Aryon could be seen biting his lip, trying not to cry as Kairi helped clean his injured and horribly bruised knee squeezing his eyes tight. Sora holding his hand all the while the process took place._

_“Geez. You really are a klutz aren’t you, Aryon?” Kairi teases gently reaching for a peroxide bottle. “Never pay attention to your surroundings. Always hurting yourself some way.”_

_“Hn.” Aryon said. Gasping when the sting of the peroxide made contact with his knee. “OW! Damn it Kairi that freakin hurts!”_

_“Don’t worry Aryon,” Sora grins cheekily. “At least I’m here to hold your hand right?”_

_Kairi and Sora both chuckle at a blushing Aryon. Yet on the inside his heart is fluttering._

Roxas, Ryon finally realizes when he snaps out of his ‘day-dream’ is holding his hand throughout the process.

But instead of looking at Roxas. Ryon is looking at _Sora_.

_Sora…Aryon. Who are you guys really?_

**_Restoration at 18%_ **

_“Namine must make haste! The time is almost upon us!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really disappointed that there wasn't a Pride Lands world in this game so here's a written one to hopefully enjoy. Comments are loved! <3


	13. Collapse

**~Added Impulse~**

“Was there any good in any of this?” Axel and Taliax had Saix cornered finally.

The Lunar Divider simply gazed out the window almost longingly at Kingdom Hearts. Those beautiful hearts the Keybarers and Puppet gathered. "How you speak of such things…" He reprimanded, "That hooded doll…Roxas and Ryon.”

Taliax felt something in his chest. An anger. Unrelenting. Powerful. Axel must have felt it as well for his face also contorted into hatred towards someone they thought of so long ago as a best-friend. Or in Taliax’s case possibly something more had he not changed so. Saix seemed to notice their behavior deciding to add more fuel to their flames of hatred.

"Allow me to rephrase that. "Which would you rather suffer the lost of? Some make-believe friendship or real ones?” Saix’s golden eyes scanned the faces of his former companions.

“When everything is back to normal,” Taliax finally spoke out. “Will YOU decide if any of this was right…Isa?” His ocean blue eyes glower down at the shorter of the two. _We aren’t the one’s who have changed as you’ve said once before. It was you_ his eyes are saying.

“As for Xemnas, he has become annoyed with these constant changes of plans…" The Lunar Divider glanced back at them one last time. “Everything must return to normal…for the sake of ours goals…Lea. Tala.”

The two remain unnerved physically yet emotionally they were. It was indeed rare for Saix to call them by their Somebody identities.

That was all that had been said.

Axel and Taliax walked away not granting Saix the eye-contact.

**~Destiny Islands**

Xion had finally come face to face with Riku and his friend Levi once again. “May I ask you two?” She began. Walking closer. "About the girl who is always with Sora…and Aryon.”

This actually caused Riku and Levi to look at her in shock (well Levi mostly due to Riku’s blind-fold). "You're talking about Kairi." Riku stated.

“Kairi.” The name sounded so familiar, Xion realizes as she places her hand over where here heart would be. It rolled off her tongue perfectly. “The girl that resembles me." Everything seemed to be coming more and more clear now. The visions of the pretty girl with red hair that always stuck by Sora, Aryon and their little gang.

Levi placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “Kairi is the one who always hung around Sora and Aryon a lot. She cherishes them the most.”

"I remember having these memories, memories of Sora, Aryon and Kairi,” Xion mused out loud. Without realizing she wanders over to an up-rooted Paopu Tree. Gazing out into the surf. "But I'm just a doll…I have memories I'm not suppose to have…" She continued as leaned against that same tree. "What the heck are these memories?"

Sora and Aryon. Those two had to have held the answers she seeks about everything, looking back at Riku and Levi. “Where are they? Sora and Aryon?”

Levi was about to respond only to be halted firmly by Riku. “We aren’t supposed to say.”

“Riku are you sure we can’t just-?”

“The answer is no. Levi.”

Xion, feeling greatly disheartened bites her lower lip looking at the ground. “Why not?” She asked softly.

Knowing Riku may get peeved at him for this, Levi decided to give her at least some form of valuable information. Smiling with kindness towards the Nobody. “The memories you hold belong to them. Sora and Aryon.”

Xion shot her head to Levi upon hearing that revelation, "Am I made of their memories?"

 _Man are Riku and the King going to nag me of this later_ Levi chuckles inwardly continuing regardless. “Bits and pieces of those two knuckle-heads memories are embed within yourself. However, to restore their current memories Sora and Aryon both are in a deep slumber. But-.”

"Some of those memories are in me…and, as a result, they can't wake up." Xion realized quickly. Interrupting.

Levi and Riku both nodded. “Yeah, that's right." The silver-haired male confirmed and then said, "If we take you to see Sora, you'll definitely be needed to complete the restoration of his memories."

Xion nodded in understanding, brushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "So, are you mad at me for taking away your friends?”

Levi gives her a soft smile shaking his head. “No way. Not mad…maybe a little sad albeit.”

"I'm sorry...but I cannot disappear now." She said looking at the palm of her black glove, "Not when I have important friends." Immediately thinking of Axel, Taliax, Roxas and Ryon.

Riku places a hand of comfort on top her head. A way he used to with Kairi or Syao. "Even so, you need to think about it, Xion." He stated, "Think about returning to your true self."

Xion nodded slowly. Allowing Riku and Levi’s words of great wisdom enter her thoughts. Fists clenched gently at her sides. “I understand…thank you Riku. Levi.”

She knows now what must be done.

**~Twilight Town**

Ryon received the grave news from Axel, Taliax and Roxas learning of Xion’s sudden disappearance. They searched high and low for their missing friend battling any Heartless that got in their way. Out of the corner of his eye however he catches sight of a figure wearing an Organization coat.

Clutching his Lexicon tight to his chest he peered closer. Seeing just a brief image of a female face hidden under the hood.

“Xion!” He exclaimed, catching Roxas’s attention.

"Axel, Taliax, Ryon, and I have been looking all over for you." Roxas stated.

“I see…I’m sorry.”

"Hey, come back with us." Roxas recommended, "If you do, I'm sure Saix will forgive you."

“Yeah,” Ryon smiled offering his gloved hand out. “Saix may be a hard-ass but I’m sure he has some forgiveness in him.”

But Xion wasn’t focused on them. She was paying more attention to Axel and Taliax in hiding. The raven haired Nobody saw it coming. Xion blocks half of Eternal Flame with her Keyblade and Taliax’s Blizzaga move with her left arm. “Are we interrupting Xion?” Axel spoke out.

“Axel! Taliax!” Roxas and Ryon both exclaimed.

At one point when Xion was about to connect her Kingdom Key onto an unsuspecting Taliax, Ryon quickly jumped into the frey. “Xion stop it!”

“Axel, Taliax what’s gotten into you guys?!” Roxas hollered.

Finally acknowledging the Key of Destiny and Key of Sorrows pleas, Xion did finally stop her attacks only to be karate chopped in the back of her neck by Taliax. She slumped to her knees, half on the ground and half carried by Taliax.

“What the hell you guys?!” Ryon snapped only to receive cold looks from his friends before they disappeared with Xion into a dark portal.

**~Unsaid, Unheard-A Day Later**

Roxas and Ryon contemplated greatly. Neither just were not feeling safe anymore at the Organization…so much had happened.

That’s when they made their decision.

Walking into the Grey Area they saw Axel and Taliax approach them. “Hey guys.” Taliax greeted.

“Did you find Xion yet?” Roxas asked.

Axel lowered his jade eyes. “You know it’s not that easy.”

“I suppose not.” Roxas sighed.

“Did you find out anything at all about her?” Ryon blinked.

“No. Not the whole time.”

“Since when?”

"Uh, I can't exactly remember when."

Ryon sighs heavily shaking his head. “Didn’t get it memorized huh? Axel…Taliax who are Roxas and I really?” He looked down at his gloved hand. “We know we’re special. But the Organization wants us out…am I not mistaken?”

Taliax nodded slowly. Kicking his foot. “Yeah. You’re right.”

"I guess it's 'cause Xion copied our powers and the Keyblade's powers and they didn't need us anymore,” Roxas took over. Biting the inside of his cheek. “I guess you and Taliax feel the same way Axel…”

“That’s not true!” They both shout quickly in unison.

"You're wrong there." Axel said. "You'll always be...my best friends."

Roxas gave him a glare. Hard and cold. No warmth in his eyes like the Roxas they knew. "Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other! Who are we, you guys?! Xemnas says...that the three of us are connected to each other from Sora and Aryon. We don't even know a Sora or an Aryon! Are we just…just puppets like Xion?! Fakes?!”

"Finding out the truth doesn't always work for the best!" Taliax snapped.

“WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!” Ryon hollered. His chest rose up and down clutching his Lexicon close to his chest. “How did we know how to wield the Keyblade? We hardly know who we are What is so WRONG with wanting some answers?!"

"We need to know, Axel..." Roxas said. "Please...who are we? Come on Taliax.”

"You've just got to trust us guys.” Taliax tried to reason.

"We don't...we can't." Ryon and Roxas began to take their leave.

“Guys wait!” Axel tried.

"Somebody knows who we are...if we can't get answers here...we'll get them somewhere else. That'll be the person...we trust."

**~The World That Never Was**

Roxas helped Ryon walk through the city that did not exist. Dark clouds hovered above. They were almost defeated by Saix until Taliax interrupted his battle with them, telling them quickly to flee that he’ll hold him off.

They were unsure what his fate had been.

"Your minds are made up?"

Axel.

He was leaning against the wall they walked/limped by. Roxas gently gripping Ryon’s hand in his. "Why did the Keyblade choose us? We have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Ryon snorted. "No one will miss us."

"...That's not true...I would..." Axel looked up at the castle. “Guys please…”

They had already vanished.


	14. Believe

Xion, Roxas and Ryon all met up once again but it was under heartbreaking circumstances. Ryon unleashed a mighty scream, sending a bolt of bright white light towards Xion’s final form. She fell to the ground in defeat.

Roxas and Ryon both held their heads in pain. Wincing each step they took.

“Who…are you again?” Ryon muttered. “I feel like, it’s like we’re forgetting something important.”

**~Xion’s Theme**

**"** You'll be...better off now...guys..." Xion smiles sadly as Roxas holds her from falling. Ryon’s on her left side squeezing her hand gently.

"Are we...the ones who did this to you?" Roxas asked.

She shook her head. "No...it was my choice...to go away now." She weakly replied. "Better that, than to do nothing...and let Xemnas have his away. I belong with Sora and Aryon. and now, I'm going back...to be with them. Guys...I need you...to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured...Kingdom Hearts...set them free..." she smiles weakly. A single tear trickling down her face.

“Free the hearts?” Ryon pondered.

"No...it's too late...for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts... you can't." Her chest no longer rises. Placing a hand over Ryon’s. Laughing softly seeing him start to cry. “Oh come now Ryon…don’t be sad.”

“What?” He stuttered. “I-I’m not crying. Just something in my…my eye.”

Xion giggles softly. Her legs beginning to form in a bluish crystal substance. “You really are just like him…you could be brothers. Good-bye...you two...see you again...I'm glad...I got to meet you...oh...and of course...Axel and Taliax to. You're all my best friends... Never forget...that's the truth..."

“Xion don’t!” Ryon panicks seeing the crystal move up further and further. “You can’t leave us like this damn it!”

“Who else are we going to have ice-cream with?!” Roxas called out.

Tears cascaded down their faces. There really was nothing more they could do for her. When she finally vanishes all that remained was a single sea-shell.

_Guys, don't be sad. I came from you and them. I am you...the same way that I am Sora and Aryon. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together...forever, inside them_

*******

"So what are you doing?" Ansem asked after DiZ and Levi place an unconscious Roxas and Ryon beside a machine.

“I’m sending them somewhere else…where the Organization cannot track them down.”

"Poor things..."

"It's the fate of a couple of Nobodies." DiZ simply stated, watching as the machine lit up sending Roxas and Ryon away to the datafied Twilight Town.

**~The First Day**

“Roxas come on! Hurry up!” Ryon called out with excitement, laughing as his best-friend finally caught up with him. The warm evening sun shining down creating a soft glow throughout the town. “Hayner, Olette and Pence are waiting for us!”

Roxas’s eyes lit up as he looks over at the blue haired male. "Maybe we can finally go to the beach!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing 358/2 Days really made me realize how depressing Roxas's story actually is. Finding out all this time you weren't who you believed you were, actually pretty deep to when you think about it for a game meant for younger ones. Any who. I hope those who love Kingdom Hearts and OC stories enjoyed this ^-^ 
> 
> My other story Tale of Two Keyblades which focuses on the main events of KHII is up...or was. I deleted it on complete accident somehow so I have to re-upload every single chapter orz. Bare with me on that heh...
> 
> Happy readings fellow Kingdom Hearts fans! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm actually quite pleased with my other work but I wanted to show those who have read 'Tale of Two Keyblades' how Roxas and Ryon got along, thus explaining their relationship in that.


End file.
